FF Goodbye Summer
by iidonghae
Summary: .


Cast:

- Jeon Jungkook  
- Lee Sangjin (OC)

Genre: SongFic, Romance mungkin, sedikit sad

Rating: PG-13

Length: One shot

Author: Mujtahidatul Alawiyyah (Tae Hee-Da) / Mujtahidatul_A .

Disclaimer: Jungkook milik orangtuanya, tapi kata dia saya milik jungkook (?). Setting milik saya. Maaf kalo ada kesamaan atau apalah berarti itu ngga sengaja. Ff ini cuma buat hiburan semata. Tapi boleh kalau diresapi lebih dalam bagi yang mengalami. #eaaa

Terinspirasi dari lagunya F (X) (Luna,Amber, Krystal) ft. D.O EXO – Goodbye Summer . Karena aku mau balas dendam gara gara ketipu sama ini lagu. Pas dengerin berasa lagi dengerin lagu yang happy gitu. Ternyata pas cari translatenya itu ternyata ini lagu galaunya abg. Males banget. Tapi liriknya cocok buat dijadiin fanfic. Aku pilih jungkook karena umur umurnya dia tuh sekitar baru lulus smp *sotoy. Kan sama aku juga baru lulus jadi cocokkan? *plis. Sama liriknya juga cwocokkk. Yang bold lirik lagunya, yang miring flashback. semua Sangjin POV. Cekiduuttt saja ~~~

~ketika keadaan memaksa dua sahabat membungkam perasaan satu sama lain. dengan beribu penyesalan dan kebodohan, kisah mereka berakhir sebelum semuanya dimulai~

Aku menancapkan earphone ke telinga kiri dan kananku. Menyumbat segala jenis pendengaran disekitar dan memusatkannya pada sebuah suara besar seseorang yang berada di mp3 ku. Mataku perlahan menutup kala intro lagu yang sepertinya akan berakhir. Tak perduli seberapa indah pemandangan malam hari taman belakang rumah jika dilihat dari balkon kamarku disini. Otakku mencoba fokus pada satu indra dan satu sosok yang sudah lama sekali kurindukan.

gieoghae bogdoeseo tteo deulda gati honnadeon uri dul beolseo myeon seodo wae geurido jeulgeo wot neunji arasseo geunal ihuro urin neul ssang dungi byeoljari cheoreom neon na naneun neoyeosseo

Aku kembali teringat saat kita berbicara Dengan saling berteriak di lorong sekolah Aku tidak mengerti, semua terasa begitu menyenangkan Kita bahkan melupakan bahwa itu merupakan sebuah hukuman Setelah hari itu Kita selalu bersama Selalu bersama – sama kemanapun pergi seperti sikembar astro Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kamu

Seperti senin senin sebelumnya, si malas Jeon Jungkook mengacaukan semuanya. Aku menyusul Jungkook pukul 06.30, dan dia masih tidur dengan santainya. Alhasil kami terlambat lima menit, sudah mengikuti upacara diluar gerbang, sekarang kami diberi hukuman lagi. Membersihkan koridor sekolah. Kami sama sama membawa alat pel, sesekali salahsatu dari kami menginjak lantai yang sudah bersih. Dan kami tertawa setelah itu.

"DIAM!" ucap guru dari dalam salah satu kelas. Kami berdiri berdampingan menatap si guru matematika berkumis hitam tebal itu. Sambil membawa pel yang dipegang seperti sebuah mic, kami menatapnya. Dia menatap kita balik sambil memelintir ujung kumisnya. Kemudian entah mungkin dia bingung sendiri sehingga langsung masuk kedalam kelas.

'pppfffttt' kami menahan tawa setelah itu. Dengan posisi badan yang membelakangi kelas Park seonsaengnim tadi. Mungkin tidak ada yang lucu. Tapi itulah kami. Menertawakan hal hal yang bisa membuat kita senang, bukan menertawakan hal hal yang lucu. Kami melanjutkan pekerjaan kami. Tertawa keras disela selanya, kadang juga membicarakan guru guru. Jeon Jungkook yang suka menirukan gaya seonsaengnim saat mengajar. Aku suka semuanya. Bagaimana ini bisa dikatakan hukuman jika aku menikmatinya. Aku menikmatinya. Aku menikmati semuanya. Saat bersamanya. Aku menyukai senyumnya. Aku menyukai cara dia berjalan. Aku menyukai cara dia mengacak rambutku. Cara dia meminum bubble tea dengan pipinya yang menggembung. Cara dia menyomot roti tawarku saat akan berangkat sekolah tanpa malu pada eomma dan appaku. Dia membuatku bahagia. Membahagiakanku hanya dengan aku melihatnya disampingku. Dan itu selalu. Dia selalu berada disampingku. Kami seperti anak kembar. Oh bukan, kami bersahabat. Perlu di perjelas lagi 'sahabat' dan aku muak atas sebutan itu.

joreob hagi jeonnal manhi uldeon neo namjarago kkug chamdeon neo hago shipeotdeon mal motago tteugeo wot deon geu yeoreum cheoreom annyeong

Kau menangis begitu sedih sehari sebelum kelulusan layaknya seperi lelaki, kau memegang tanganku kuat Sama seperti musim panas, Kita tidak bisa mengatakan apa yg kita inginkan Hanya, selamat tinggal

Dan inilah saatnya. Saat dimana nama persahabatan sudah berada menggantung pada tali tua yang siap untuk putus. Kemudian jatuh pada kebahagiaan dalam perpisahan atau jatuh menghilang tak berbekas. Tak meninggalkan kesan dan menghilang menyedihkan.

Aku berdiri didepan pohon maple di taman sekolah bersama Jungkook yang berada disampingku. Bel sekolah baru saja berakhir dan Jungkook langsung menarikku kesini. Setengah jam sudah kita hanya menatap semak semak yang ada didepan. Atau melihat langit biru dengan ribuan burung burung yang seakan memerintah agar salah satu dari kami melepas keheningan. Aku menelan ludahku paksa. Sambil memikirkan seseorang yang ada disampingku sekarang. Aku tahu setelah ini dia akan melanjutkan high schoolnya ke New York, dan itu membuatku terpukul. Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku sebelumnya. Aku mengetahuinya pun lewat menguping pembicaraan orangtua Jungkook dan Jungkook waktu aku menjemputnya akan berangkat ke sekolah. Baru tadi pagi aku mengetahuinya. Aku mendongak menahan airmata yang siap jatuh kapanpun. Sambil berdoa dan berharap bahwa Jungkook akan mengatakannya. Mengatakan perasaannya lewat mulutnya. Bukan lewat buku diary birunya itu. Kalau toh Jungkook tidak menyatakannya, aku sudah bertekad untuk aku yang akan menyatakannya duluan. Sebagai wanita aku sudah berencana untuk menurunkan harga diriku.

"aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku ke New York." ucap Jungkook pelan sekali dan sukses membuat airmataku menetes dengan apik. Isakanku tak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku mohon Jungkook jangan seperti ini. Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana nanti aku akan seperti orang bodoh jika tidak ada kau. Tidak ada kau berarti tidak ada aku juga. Aku akan menjadi mayat hidup Jeon Jungkook! Apa kau tahu. Aku terisak hebat didalam bekapan kedua tanganku. Aku menunduk menangis. Rasanya dadaku sesak sekali. Aku tidak pernah begini sebelumnya. Nafasku memburu seiring dengan isakanku yang semakin dalam. Badanku bergetar. Aku tidak bisa.

Sedetik kemudian dua tangan besar menghangatkan badanku. Meleburkan diriku dalam pelukannya. Berusaha menenangkanku tapi sepertinya dia gagal. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika separuh nyawaku akan hilang. Kami sama sama diam. Hanya aku yang masih terisak hebat dalam pundaknya. Kedua tanganku mencengkeram jaket bagian belakangnya. Aku memeluknya sangat erat. Dia pun begitu. Kurasakan janggut lancipnya menyentuh pundakku. Beberapa airmataku membasahi jaketnya. Biar aku merasakan Jungkook menarik nafas panjang dan berat kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatapku dengan mata sendunya. Kedua tangannya memegang bahuku kuat kuat. Beberapa aliran airmata masih tersisa disitu. Mata dan hidungnya memerah. Mungkin sama sepertiku sekarang. Kurasakan tangannya bergetar hebat. Matanya masih tak mau melepaskan mataku dan sialnya aku mau saja ditatapnya seperti ini.

Lama sekali kami saling tatap. Tiba tiba otakku berfikir tentang perasaanku padanya. Sungguh tadi aku sudah bertekad mengatakannya, tapi sekarang?. Sangat mudah menyelipkan sebuah 'cinta' dalam persahabatan, namun sangat sulit untuk kita saling mengungkapkan. Merubah status persahabatan menjadi status yang lain. Status dimana kita mungkin sama sama menganggap bahwa itu akan merusak persahabatan atau apapun itu yang membuatku muak dengan kata sahabat. Persahabatan kita akan menjerat dan memenjarakan perasaan masing masing.

"Sangjin..." ucap Jungkook pelan sekali. Ucapannya mendesah hampir tak terdengar.

"ss... Ss..." mendadak Jungkook gagap. Aku bingung sendiri. Mungkin saat ini aku harus berfikir apa Jungkook akan mengatakannya sekarang? Tapi sepertinya otak rasionalku sudah pasrah dengan bagaimana sakitnya dadaku nanti.

"selamat tinggal!". Yah, apa yang dia katakan? Hanya itu? Bukan sebuah kata kata manis yang aku harapkan? Baiklah. Aku faham bagaimana sakitnya saat mengatakannya. Bagaimana sulitnya untuk mengatakannya. Mungkin hati sudah meyakinkan otak dan raga untuk segera mengatakan, tapi rasa takut atas sesuatu yang tidak diketahui itu lebih mendominasi. Dan disinilah semuanya terungkap. Terungkapnya perasaan takut yang berlebihan. Mengatasnamakan persahabatan sehingga perasaan kita sama sama terpenjara oleh kekonyolan kita sendiri. Sekali lagi ku katakan, persahabatan kita akan menjerat dan memenjarakan perasaan masing masing.

chingu raneun ireum eoneusae miwojin ireum gamchu deon gamjeongeun jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil ppun uri sain jeongrihal su eobtneun sajin bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry yeoreuma ijen Goodbye Yay-Yeah

Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu Perasaan yang aku sembunyikan masih selalu teringat Sebagai kenangan menyakitkan Foto – foto yang tidak bisa menjelaskan status kita Hanya berupa tumpukan cerita memilukan Maafkan aku, dimusim panas ini, Sekarang, Selamat tinggal

Aku masih berdiri di balkon, mataku menutup rapat namun airmataku masih bisa menerobos. Aku terus mendengar suara beratnya sambil mengingat beberapa kenangan yang seperti memancarkan layar besar dalam otakku. Sesekali aku merutuki kebodohanku dulu. Sekarang aku berjanji, sekali aku bertemu dengannya aku akan langsung mengatakannya. Entah bagaimana statusnya sekarang. Sudah memiliki yeojachingu kah? Atau sudah menikah? Terserah. Aku hanya ingin dia tau bagaimana perasaanku padanya yang tertahan sampai sekarang. Sekitar enam tahun yang lalu, aku masih menyimpan kenangan itu dengan baik. Bahkan perasaan itu pun masih aku simpan dengan sangat sangat baik. Tapi memang, aku pikir Jungkook adalah awal bagaimana aku merasakan sebuah perasaan dimana seorang bisa merasakan kebahagiaan lebih. Dulu, masih sebuah rasa dalam permainan. Bukan sesuatu yang wajib untuk dipermasalahkan. Tapi bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku belum meletakkan nama yang lain di dalam sini. Didalam bagian yang paling sakit jika sudah menyebut nama Jeon Jungkook. Belum ada atau tidak ada pun aku tidak bisa membedakannya. Perasaan itu menguar terlalu cepat. Terlalu dalam aku memaknainya hingga semuanya berlarut tak pernah hilang bahkan hanya sebutir pasir pun tak akan pernah hilang.

Aku mengingat di dinding kamarku masih ada foto berukuran besar saat kita merayakan ulangtahunku di everland. Semua kisah kita memang menumpuk terlalu banyak, menumpuk dan terbungkus dalam sebuah cerita pilu dengan ribuan penyesalan.

What do I say We didn't have to play no games I should've took that chance I should've asked for u to stay And it gets me down the unsaid words that still remain shijag hajido anhgo kkeutna beorin iyagi

Apa yang harus kukatakan? Tidak ada permainan tersisa Aku tidak tahu harus bermain apa Seharusnya aku mengungkapkan semua itu Memintamu untuk tetap tinggal Semua itu hanya membuatku sedih, Rentetan kalimat yang tidak bisa kuucapkan Dan cerita kitapun berakhir ketika semua belum dimulai

-1 new massage- Jeon Jungkook

Pukul 06.30 aku akan berangkat, datanglah ke bandara!

Aku membaca pesan itu dengan seksama. Pesan itu dikirim semalam dan bodohnya aku baru membukanya sekarang yang sudah pukul 06.20? Aku melonjak meraih jaket kemudian mencari taksi. Tak peduli eomma yang meneriakiku dengan keras. Juga tak peduli dengan diriku yang masih memakai baju tidur dan sepasang sandal besar dengan boneka rilakkuma diatasnya, khas sandal tidur. 'Jungkook, kau gila! Pabo!' ucapku sambil menggigit ponsel yang menganggur tak ku gunakan. Bodohnya! aku terus berlari mengelilingi bandara.

06.18 'dua menit lagi.' aku berlari mencari sosok Jungkook dan bingo! Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, aku menangkap bayangannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, apa dia mencariku? Kedua orangtuanya terlihat mengusap punggungnya bergantian. Dan bodohnya lagi aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melihatnya dari jauh. Perlahan bayangan Jungkook menghilang. Ia masuk kedalam pesawat. Dan satu airmataku pecah. Aku bodoh! Aku sungguh bodoh! Aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh dan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Tanpa aku mengucapkan kalimat 'selamat tinggal' sekalipun. Aku tak henti hentinya merutuki diriku sendiri, bahkan juga tak jarang memaki seorang yang sangat bodoh Lee Sangjin!. Aku menyesal. Namun semuanya sudah berlalu. Tapi aku menyesal. Sungguh aku bodoh. Aku sangat bodoh. Sekarang, semuanya sudah berakhir dengan segala penyesalan dan perasaan yang kugantungkan sendiri. cerita kita berakhir ketika semua belum dimulai.

Chugje majimag nal neoui noraedo areunhan yeoreum badado hamkke raseo sojung haetdeon mam neujeo ganeun bam haneul cheoreom annyeong

Lagu yang kau nyanyikan di festival musim panas terkahir, Memberikan kilau dilaut musim panas Perasaan ini sungguh bergitu berharga, Karen kita selalu bersama – sama Seperti gelap langit malam, Selamat tinggal

'cerita kitapun berakhir ketika semua belum dimulai' satu kalimat dalam lirik lagu yang kau ciptakan ini sungguh menohok perasaanku. Membuatku merasakan sakit yang lebih lebih lagi. Aku membuka mata, airmataku tumpah dengan deras. Kulihat taman rumah di depanku dengan cahaya kuning remang di pojokan. Di kursi putih itu, kau menunjukkan lagu ini padaku. Dengan semangat membara kau menenteng gitar dan menyanyikan lagu ini untukku beberapa hari sebelum hari kelulusan. Dengan bangganya kau mengatakan akan tampil di hari kelulusan. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya.

Dilagu ini, pertama kali aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyindirku. Satu kalimat dalam lagu itu. 'cerita kita pun berakhir ketika semua belum dimulai' sampai sekarang pun kalimat itu begitu menyakitkan. Aku tersenyum sambil mencengkeram pagar balkon, mendongak menahan airmata yang jujur saja sangat malu untuk aku keluarkan. Semua kenangan pilu, penyesalan, sakit, persahabatan, cinta, semuanya seperti aku yang bersalah. Dan memang aku merasa aku yang salah. 'Kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya' batinku terus berkata demikian. Entah kapan penyesalan itu hilang. Atau tidak akan pernah?

Baby Oh No Oh Oh honjat mariraseo mianhae Oh sashireun neol saranghae Yeah sumgigo itdeon oraen bimildeul charari deulkyeot damyeon neoreul pume anajul tende

Baby oh no oh oh Maafkan aku, ucapku pada diri sendiri Ah,, lebih tepatnya Aku mencintaimu Andai saja kita saling mengungkap rahasia antara kita Mungkin aku bisa memelukmu dalam pelukanku

chingu raneun ireum eoneusae miwojin ireum bomyeon gaseum arin Story, I'm sorry yeoreuma ijen Goodbye Yay- Yeah

Atas nama teman, aku sungguh benci situasi itu Cerita yang menghancurkan hati, Maafkan aku,, Musim panas Sekarang saatnya 'Selamat tinggal'

Aku menahan nafas. Lagu itu sudah selesai. Kemudian menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya sembarangan. 'cerita kita pun berakhir ketika semua belum dimulai'. Lalu kapan kau akan datang dan memulainya lagi? Tanpa ada perpisahan lagi. Tanpa ada penyesalan lagi. Tanpa ada embel embel kata 'sahabat' diantara kita. Tanpa menyalahkan kata 'sahabat' yang akan menjerat dan memenjarakan perasaan masing masing. Tanpa menjadikan 'persahabatan' sebagai penghalang untuk kita saling menyatakan dan menyatukan perasaan. Tanpa ada kebodohan dan ketakutan yang berlebihan untuk kita saling mengungkap perasaan. Kuharap, nanti hanya akan ada kebahagiaan dari beberapa kesedihan juga kebodohan kita sebelumnya. Entah kapan.

Aku melepas earphoneku kemudian terdengar teriakan eomma yang memanggil manggil namaku

"Sangjin! Sangjin! Apa telingamu sudah buntu?" wajah tuanya menyembul di balik pintu kamar.

"ini Jungkook menelfon!"

"MWOOO!"

##END##

SENGAJA GANTUNG. Biar yang baca gigit gigit bantal (?) geregetan. Beberapa ffku terakhir juga banyak gantung. Suka gantungin orang saya. Wkwkwk. *gantung diri*.

Kelanjutan kisah Sangjin dan Jungkook jangan dipikirkan. Yang nulis aja nggak tau. Wkwkwk.

Greget banget ya? (lirik lagunya, bukan ceritanya xD) Yang abis baca tinggalkan jejak lah, oke! :*


End file.
